


Dream Come True

by sunflower1343



Series: VF x Furuba crossover series [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami visits a famous dressmaker from Furuba and doesn't know what hit him. Total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a loosely related 3 story series of crossovers with VF and Furuba. Written June 2005. I have no idea why...
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> 

Asami strolled into the clothing store alone, his men left behind for this particular mission. Normally he would have one of his men pick up orders but this one was special. No one else needed to know about it. No one except the person for whom it was intended.

There were no racks of clothing about here as all the goods were made on consignment. Instead, rows and rows of fabrics filled the space, some of the garish fabric making Asami shudder.

He looked about impatiently for a clerk but no one was around, so he called out toward the back. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

A vision burst into the room, tall, slender, with long white hair that rivaled Feilong’s. And like Feilong, he was wearing a red cheongsam.

A booming voice rang through the room. “Welcome to my humble little store! Oh my, you’re a strapping one. But I have just the thing.”

The man placed his hand on Asami’s arm, then gripping and tugging led him toward the back room.

He leaned in toward Asami. “We can take care of _all_ your fantasies here. I completely understand all your inner feelings and needs!”

Asami found himself pushed into a fitting room. “I think you may have the wrong idea —“

“Nonsense! None of my ideas are wrong! You’re simply nervous. I understand. Many people are when they meet such an illustrious person as myself. It’s only natural to be in awe of such beauty, beauty fit for royalty. For you know, there is royal blood in my background. Oh! It’s such a tragic tale. But it’s so long — oh but then I know _you_ would appreciate it. You see, my mother was an abandoned princess from the small country of …”

All the while he was talking, he was flitting about the room, pulling a piece of fabric out of here, some trimmings out of there. Asami wasn’t easily confused, but the flurry of talk and action soon left him bewildered.

“… and by coincidence, my father was the _very_ prince she had been secretly betrothed to all those years. But unfortunately – you know you must get out of those clothes —“

And hands started removing his jacket. He slapped them away and found himself poked with a pin.

“— you must be still or you may get hurt. We need help.”

He called in his assistant who buzzed about, adding to the excitement. Asami was quickly stripped as the talk continued about him. He was dizzy trying to watch them and concentrate.

“… but the horrible priests who had taken over the temple of Baroonga decided that the child was to be a sacrifice— no, the white piece— and they kidnapped me from under the very nose of my guardian — hold it there — and a terrible battle ensued. It’s safe to say that more men died for me that day, than had ever died for anyone in battle. But even the child I was could not bear to see the sacrifice of so many in vain — oh that’s lovely, just like that — and I threw myself on my knees before the head priest — just one more touch — and they were all so moved by my beautiful visage covered with tears that they instantly laid down their weapons and surrendered! Perfect! Now look at your fantasy come to life.”

Hands turned Asami around to face the mirror. 

“What a lovely bride you are!”

Asami simply could not believe what he was seeing. He blinked and turned around, fabric softly swishing.

“Oh yes, look at the lines along the back. I’ve outdone myself!”

He faced the mirror again, completely at a loss.

“Now I know you want to gaze at yourself, you can’t help it, it’s such a beautiful creation, though it would probably look better on me, but you’re quite the handsome one, especially adorned as you are by me. But we must remove it and replace the basting with real stitches so that you may wear it to make your dream come true.”

And hands began removing the dress. Again accompanied by pattering talk.

Once he was back in his suit he began to feel normal. He could _think_. He interrupted the man.

“Stop! I merely came in here to pick up an outfit that had been previously ordered. It should be under the name Asami.”

The man looked up in surprise. “Oh but that won’t fit you! Ah, I see, it’s a gift for a young lover. How generous of you, and how grateful he’ll be to be dressed in one of my creations! The French Maid is one of our most popular requests.”

His assistant fetched the order. Asami paid and was picking up the box and leaving. He hesitated, then wrote his address down on a slip of paper and handed it to the shop owner.

“You can send the gown there when it’s done. Discreetly, of course.”

“Of course. You’ll be so pleased with the end result. Nothing else you've worn will compare…”

And the man was still talking when Asami jumped into his car and fled.

 

~end~


End file.
